1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an e-mail communication apparatus and an image communication apparatus having the same. The present invention further relates to an Internet facsimile apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an E-mail communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the widespread use of Internet increases, for example, Internet facsimile apparatus has been in practical use in recent years. For example, this Internet facsimile apparatus is connected to an Internet provider from a local area network (LAN) via a leased line. This establishes Internet connection, and exchanges image data communication as an e-mail between terminals each connected to a different LAN through the Internet. The Internet facsimile apparatuses further have communication device such a modem, a network communication device or the like, can communicate with recipient terminals over the public switched telephone network such as analog telephone network and ISDN.
In the above-mentioned Internet facsimile apparatus, when a new function is added to a function, which has been already realized, it is necessary to add a switch to a panel section and change software in order to make the function valid or invalid by an operator. For example, in a case where an encryption function is added to the Internet facsimile apparatus and the apparatus sets the function with hardware, a switch for allowing the panel section to execute encryption processing must be provided in the apparatus. Also, in a case where the apparatus sets the function with software, software for controlling a display of a display device must be updated such that a menu can be displayed on the display of the apparatus to select whether or not encryption is performed using this menu.
However, if the addition and change in the switch are made to the apparatus for setting the function with hardware in order to add the new function, a managing cost and a cost of parts in the production process are increased. Also, if the change in the software for controlling the display of the display device is made to the apparatus for setting the function with software in order to add the new function, a developing cost increases.
An object of the present invention is to provide an e-mail communication apparatus, which is capable of adding a new function with a simple configuration without increasing costs.
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide an image communication apparatus comprising the above-mentioned e-mail communication apparatus.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an e-mail communication apparatus, which is capable of adding a new function with a simple method without increasing costs.
In order to attain the above object, according to the present invention, an operator inputs characters including at least a mail address, Then, when these characters are analyzed and a specific identification character is detected in the characters as a result of this analysis, processing, which is made to correspond to the identification character, is executed.
Thereby, it is possible to add a new function to the e-mail apparatus without providing a switch for executing specific processing to the e-mail apparatus, and the operator can use the new function by a simple operation.